The Sky Blue Alicorn
by FiendFyrei
Summary: Krystal Clear isn't an ordinary filly. She's an alicorn. She lives peacefully in Ponyville until a certain mare in the moon ruins her life forever.


Hello! I'm FiendFyrei, (you Harry Potter fans should know where my pen name comes from) and this is my first fanfiction, so review and tell me what you think! On with the story!

* * *

**The Sky Blue Alicorn**

**Chapter 1: Magic**

Krystal Clear was a filly. Her coat was sky blue. She had green eyes. And she was an alicorn. She had no idea how she was an alicorn, really, as she never saw her mom and dad. Ever. She lived in Ponyville.

Today was a bright, sunny day, and Krystal was wearing a long skirt that hid her wings. Suddenly, a chariot pulled by guards of the Canterlot castle landed a few feet from where she was standing. A magenta mare carrying a baby dragon on her back emerged from the chariot. Krystal stared at the pony for a moment before running away. That must be a guard in disguise! I bet someone found out I was an alicorn, I'm in trouble! she thought as she ran.

"Wait!" The magenta mare called. "Oh well...Spike?" The mare asked the dragon. He was staring at the filly with great interest. "Twi? I don't think that filly's a unicorn."

* * *

Krystal ran and ran, until she got to the edge of the Everfree forest. She saw the sun was in the middle of the sky, and it looked like a little after noon. Krystal walked along the edge of the forest, until she saw a bunny. It was lying on the ground, clutching it's leg. She ran towards it, and she was inches away, when a yellow pegasus with long pink hair came out of the forest. "Angel?" She said softly. She gasped and went over to the bunny, and saw Krystal. She ran until she reached a hollow rock with a small hole in it, and went inside. A small pile of berries and bread was in one corner, along with a small amount of money. Piled in another corner was a few bedsheets she took from beds laid out in the street. She sighed and plopped down onto the bedsheets.

She stared at the grass next to her rock, and fell asleep.

She awoke with a start. She heard hoofsteps. Krystal stood up as the magenta mare from before looked into her rock. She gasped and ran out. She needed to go faster, the mare was catching up. "Wait!" She yelled at Krystal.

"You'll never get me to go to an orphanage!" Krystal yelled. "Or to the Princess' castle!" And her skirt flew off. She already knows I'm an alicorn, so what the heck. Krystal thought and spread her wings, and jumped. The flew for a few feet, landed, and flew again. She continued running until she tripped over a stone. The last thing she saw was the magenta unicorn looking at her with worry.

* * *

"Ugh..." Krystal muttered. She remembered the forest, and the unicorn. She tried to sit up, but a hoof pushed her down. "Sit. You need rest," said a gentle voice. Then, a younger voice said, "She sure does, after all that running." The gentle voice said, "Spike!" Krystal opened her eyes. She was in a tree library, and her money was on a table. "W-who are y-you?" Krystal stammered.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Spike." She pointed her hoof at the baby dragon attacking a gem with his teeth. "Spike!" She said.

"Yes? Oh. Hello." Twilight sighed, and sat down next to Krystal on a couch. "What's your name?"

And Krystal told her everything, from her parents to her alicorn secret. Twilight stood up. "I need to go prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration today. Rest, okay? We'll be back soon. There's water and some food on the table!" She yelled as she walked out the door. Spike hopped on her back after closing the door. Krystal ate the sandwich and drank the water on the table before getting up and slowly walking over to a bookshelf. She picked out a book called "Harry Trotter and the Horserer's Pebble" and plopped down onto the couch. After about half and hour of reading, she fell asleep, and the book fell to the floor.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of somepony yelling "SURPRISE!" and Twilight screaming. The lights came on, and she saw Pinkie Pie, who she knew from around town, and tons of other ponies crowding Twilight. She fought through the crowd and climbed up some stairs to what Krystal supposed was her bedroom. Spike, however, stayed and partied all night. After an hour, Krystal picked up her book with her teeth and trotted upstairs. She read the Harry Trotter book while Twilight moaned, and finally, she fell asleep again. She was awoken by Spike waking Twilight up. Twilight nudged Krystal. "Come on. You need to come with me. Put your skirt on." Krystal thought her voice sounded worried, even scared, but she shrugged it off.

They arrived at the center of town, and the mayor announced Princess Celestia's arrival. But, the Princess wouldn't come out. Suddenly, somepony screamed as a black, dark blue maned, tall, mare appeared where the Princess should be. Twilight stared her in the eye and told everyone she was "Nightmare Moon." Twilight put Krystal and Spike on her back and started to run back to the library, but before she could, Krystal felt something pulling her towards the center of town.

"Ah ah ah, my little Krystal. You're so sweet. I think you need to become more...bitter."

All Krystal saw before the blacked out was Twilight running towards her, everypony fleeing the scene, and worst of all, dark blue smoke.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter soon. Did you notice the "Harry Trotter" book? See you later!

~FiendFyrei


End file.
